Klímová Apartments computers
There are two computers at Klímová Apartments in Prague that can be accessed in the System Rift DLC for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Below are the transcripts of e-mails on these computers. Klímová Management computer It is located in the lobby and has a security rating of 1. Package hold 1A From: Peter Banks To: Klímová Apartments Cheers, I will be out of town for the next two weeks because of this damned bombing. Please hold all of my packages until I get back. Thanks in advance, Peter Banks Apartment 1A RE: Window Cleaning From: Marta Romanowski To: Klímová Apartments Hello, No internal window cleaning for 3A or 3B is required. We will do it ourselves. Thank you for your understanding. Marta Romanowski, 3A, 3B REFERENCED EMAIL: ---------------------------------------- From: Klímová Apartments To: Marta Romanowski Subject: Window Cleaning To all tenets, We must inform you that next week, the maintenance crew will be present at our building for the annual internal and external cleaning of all apartments. We ask you to clear the access to the window ledges for them to wash the windows. If your personal items prevent the maintenance crew from carrying out the window cleaning, you will be fined. If you want to refuse internal cleaning services, please contact building management immediately. Thank you, Klímová Apartments RE: Registered Tenants From: Patrik Barinka To: Klímová Apartments Thanks, We will update our files at the head office. Regards, Partik Barinka Manager Klímová Apartments REFERENCED EMAIL: ---------------------------------------- From: Klímová Apartments To: Patrik Barinka Subject: Registered Tenants Hello Partik, Here is the updated list of the registered tentants here at 33 Klimova , Prague. • Apt. 0A - Petr Vadlejch • Apt. 0B - Jonathan Rutherford • Apt. 0C - Kateřina Hejnová • Apt. 0D - Adela Neumannova • Apt. 1A - Peter Banks • Apt. 1B - Barbora Kasparkova • Apt. 2A - Jiri Janus New • Apt. 3A & 3B - Marta Romanowski Sincerely, Klímová Apartments Marta Romanowski's computer It is located in ShadowChild's apartment and has a security rating of 1. RE: Working late From: Bianca Cavaleri To: Marta Romanowski M, Working late also. That childrens hospital charity I was telling you about was hacked by that "Kastle_Freaks" group. I do not understand why anyone would want to hack a legit charity organization, steal all of the private information, and take money from it. I am going to destroy that hacker group. Why don't we just meet for breakfast tomorrow? B REFERENCED EMAIL: ---------------------------------------- From: Marta Romanowski To: Bianca Cavaleri Subject: Working late I am going to be at the studio tonight. I was inspired by a news report on the bombing and need to attack the chapter. The translation publisher is catching up faster than I thought. RE: Door From: Bianca Cavaleri To: Marta Romanowski 8222 B REFERENCED EMAIL: ---------------------------------------- From: Marta Romanowski To: Bianca Cavaleri Subject: Door Did you change it again? -marta RE: Travel From: Bianca Cavaleri To: Marta Romanowski I like the options, but these are my 2 favorite by far. San Francisco I have many friends who live in the area. Great people that you have met (Jessica & Wayne) and several others that you have not (Neil, Stacy, and the Friedmans). Last time I was there was when I was 21! Wine country is close and the food is unbelievable! You would love it. Buenos Aires I have never been. I have an uncle there who I have not seen since I was a child but I chat with him all the time. He is a doctor. You'd like him. Most importantly, both places have great wine. So I am good either way. B REFERENCED EMAIL: ---------------------------------------- From: Marta Romanowski To: Bianca Cavaleri Subject: Travel My favorites from the list we talked about: • Vietnam • San Francisco • Buenos Aires • Hawaii • Johannesburg • Tokyo Choose 2 and tell me why. (I like all of these places and have never been.) -marta Sample chapter 26A From: LeBoef Publishing To: Marta Romanowski Bonjour Marta, Here are some English samples of the translated version of "Start At The Next Stop." "Začněte Na Příští Zastávce" ("Start at The Next Stop" English translation) By Marta Romanowski Chapter: 26-A I was disgusted by what I did during "The Aug Incident." I hit my lover in the face with my own hand. A hand I could not control. I lost control. I lost freedom. I lost judgement. I lost restraint. I lost discipline. I lost rhythm. I lost kindness. I lost the gate. I lost all sing. I lost my love. I wanted to remove my augmentation. It was cosmetic and had caused death. Why did I spend so much money on something worthless? Only someone at the peak of their own stupidity and in their care free 20s would do such a thing. I could have used that money for something else. For something that could help my life. Let me know what you think, J. LeBoef Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - System Rift computers